An Angel
by TartanLioness
Summary: Albus needs a friend. Desperately. Will Minerva be there for him? Of course she will! Rated for some language... Read and Review please!
1. Default Chapter

Title: An angel

Author: Tartan Lioness

Classification: romance

Set: MWPP… seventh year… Golden Trio's seventh year...

Pairings: AD/MM and some RW/HG

Disclaimer: All I own is the plot and Elizabeth... and the willow...I have no money so please don't sue me!

**A/N: Thank you to Lily, my beta! Luv ya sis!**

"I'm sorry, Albus. This is just not working," Elizabeth Whithey said, looking into Albus' eyes as they sat by his desk in his office. "Tomorrow I'll go home and you'll focus on Hogwarts again. Then I'll be at home and you'll be here. You'll try to see me as much as you can but school will take up most of your time. I'm sorry, Albus, but I can't take it anymore." She took off the ring on her left hand and gave it to him. "I can't marry you. I need a man who can always be here for me. And you can't. I don't blame you, but I will never come first. Hogwarts always will." She handed him the ring but he made no move to take it.

"But… Elizabeth. I can spend more time with you! I'll try and make you come first! Please, give me another chance! Please, Elizabeth! I beg you!" he pleaded. But she just shook her head, put the ring on the table and left him.

He put his head in his hands. Elizabeth and him had met six years ago and he had fallen for her so fast. She was a few years younger than him but that didn't matter at all. And now she had left him. Left him with nothing but a broken heart.

0000000

"Albus? What is the matter, Albus?" Minerva sounded concerned. Albus still sat with his head in his hands and she had never in her years as a teacher seen him looking so sad. He looked up. Tear streaks were evident on his face and they only made Minerva even more worried.

"She left. She left! She took off her ring and she LEFT! THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" he took his anger out on her. She only looked at him with sympathy. She knew perfectly well that he wasn't yelling at her but raging because of his anger and hurt. She stepped up to stand behind his chair and put her arms around him. "She did WHAT? I'm sorry, Albus. So very sorry. What did she say?"

"She said that I spend too much time here and not enough with her. How could she leave me? We hadn't even discussed it! How could she?" he sobbed and leaned into his best friend's embrace.

"Because she was hurt, Albus. She probably felt neglected."

"She sounded so sure of herself. As if she had thought about it for a long time… As if it didn't really matter at all. I love her, Minerva!" He loooked at her. She was crying too.

"I know you do, Albus. I know you do. And she's a fool for leaving you!"

'_How come she always seems to know what I need to hear? It's like she can read me like a book. It's almost scary…' _"Thank you, Minerva."

"I mean it, Albus. She's my friend, do you want me to talk to her?"

"I don't know, Minerva. She seemed so determined. Like nothing could stop her. Would it help?"

"Maybe it will tell us why she left…" Albus swallowed then nodded.

"Yes, Minerva. I would appreciate if you'd talk to her. I doubt she wants to talk to me."

To be continued… 

**TBC on one condition: I need at least ten reviews. I don't want to continue this story if no one are going to read it…**


	2. Chapter 2

**For all who reviewed: **

**Quill of Minerva: I'll continue this no matter what… just trying to make you all review! Lol! **

**Always Hopeful: Yeah, it's sad… But it'll turn out alright, I promise! I'll keep up the good work!**

**Portkeys Miss-Mione: I'm glad you reviewed! I can't promise the chapters will be longer but I'll try and update sooner!**

**ADandMMeva: Lily! I'm sorry.. But I know you can't hate me for long! I'll update no matter how many reviews I get… Poor Albus alright… Yes, it'll turn out alright! Glad you're proud of me!**

**Hogwarts Duo: I'll count you in! I'll finish it, I promise! And I like the idea of Minerva being the comforter too… Silly little Elizabeth! And no, we couldn't have ADMM if she didn't leave him…**

**Anoosviolin: I'll continue! I'm glad you loved it!**

**Bigkihap: yep! Thanks!**

**Questionablelight: She won't be… Relatively long timeframe…**

**Woolybooger: Thank you!**

**Kidarock: I'm glad you like it! **

**Girl from iceland: Thank you! I'll keep going! Thanks for liking my stories! **

**Lena: Thank you for the review! I liked the new angle too! **

**Augusta: Men? Daft? No, really? I didn't know that! (I'm sarcastic) She sure is perfect for him! Glad you like! I'll update!**

**Silver Sorceress: I won't! I promise! But keep reviewing!**

**Miss mcGonagle: I'm writing, I'm writing! Lol! Thanks for your review!**

**Maja: thank you for the review, Maja! (like I didn't know that… It wasn't me at all wo told you to review after you read it…) I'm glad you like it! I'LL UPDATE! See ya at school!**

**Mafia: I'm writing! Glad you like! I can't promise longer chapters… sorry…! But thanks for reviewing!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU! YOU REALLY BRIGHTEN MY DAY!**

**Sorry for the short chapters! They will probably not be much longer but I'll update as soon as possible!**

Minerva knocked on the door to Elizabeth's apartment. She had recently been informed of her new home and had come as soon as possible to talk to her friend. Elizabeth opened the door to reveal her and her face broke into a half smile.

"I thought I might see you soon. Come in." Minerva entered the apartment. "Well, it's a bit messy but I just moved so I guess I shouldn't apologise for that," Elizabeth smiled. Minerva noticed that her smile did not reach her eyes.

"Elizabeth… I think you know why I'm here," Elizabeth nodded, "Why did you leave him, Eliza? Why? How could you leave him? Why now?" Elizabeth smiled sadly at her words.

"Yes, Minerva. I knew that was why you're here. You must understand that it was not easy for me. He loves Hogwarts more than he loves me and that's not what I want in a man. I want someone who can love me at all times more than anything else."

"Albus loves you! He sat crying yesterday for four hours straight after you left!"

"And you were there to comfort weren't you?" There was no accusive tone in her words but Minerva became defensive anyway.

"Of couse I did! He's my FRIEND! I care about him! I could not just leave him!"

"Minerva, I'm not accusing you of anything. I know that you're only friends. But you see, he cares about you too and he used you for comfort. Not me, not me ever! That is another problem. He cares so much about every member of his staff that there's no time for me. I don't expect you to understand, Minerva, but I think you should think about it."

"Elizabeth, Albus loves you much more than that. He feels very obligated to take care of the school but he IS the Headmaster. That's his job! And he was begging you to stay with him. Doesn't that say anything to you? He loves you, Elizabeth! Stay with him!" It pained her to say those words. _'Stay with him, Elizabeth! Please stay with him. He loves you! He's so happy with you! No one else can ever make him that happy! Not even me… Oh stop it, Minerva McGonagall! He doesn't love you! He's in love with Elizabeth, not you! Never you! Why don't you just accept that? Because you love him, that's why! You're in love with a man who's head over heals with your friend! And now you're begging her not to leave him. This is pathetic!' _

She loved him. More than she had ever loved anyone else. It had torn her heart out when he announced that he and Elizabeth were getting married. And yet she was happy for him. He looked so happy. He deserved to be happy. Even if it wasn't with her. But when she got back to her chambers that night she had cried herself to sleep.

"Minerva, I'm not coming back! He can't give me what I want and I can't give HIM what HE wants!"

"Elizabeth Whithey! You listen to me! Do you have ANY idea how much that man loves you? Do you have any idea at ALL what you're letting go? Are you completely DENSE? He is the most wonderful man in the world and if you are just going to leave him because he has been busy, then you don't deserve him!" Her voice was dangerously low. "I came here to try to understand why you left but I see now that I will never understand because any woman lucky enough to have the love of Albus Dumbledore should love him to the end!"

Elizabeth narrowed her eyes. "You love him." It was a simple statement but it threw Minerva off her ranting.

"Yes, I love him! He's my friend! He was the one who took care of me! He was the one who comforted me when my parents died! He was the one who taught me how to become an animagus! He was the one!" _'Not was, is. He IS the one…But I'm NOT going to tell her that!'_

"No. You're in love with him! I can see it! Oh, why didn't I see it before? How long have you been in love with him, eh? Why are you trying to make me come back to him if you love him? Huh!" Elizabeth yelled. Minerva stayed calm, mostly because she was too shocked to get angry.

"Because I know he's happy with you. And he deserves to be happy. It's that simple."

_To be continued..._


	3. chapter 3

**To all who reviewed:**

**Aurinko: Thank you! I guess who can't blame her…**

**Hogwarts Duo: Here's your update! Glad you like it!**

**Quill of Minerva: Yeah… He really is dense, isn't he? **

**Burr: I know it's not… I really think Elizabeth is a git but that's my opinion… Minerva is just PERFECT for him!**

**Girl from iceland: (Hands you a kleenex) lol! I'm glad you think it's brilliant!**

**Ginger newts: He so loves her! I feel sorry for Minerva too…**

**ADandMMeva: No, you don't live in Denmark… (sob) Unfortunately! That would be soooo awsome! Ms Garlit? Who? Just Kidding! I can imagine! You tell her EVERYTHING!**

**Lou. McGonagall: Glad you like it! Totally Minerva! **

**Silver Sorceress: I imagine Minerva being cool and in control when it's really important! Glad you like it!**

**Miss mcGonagle: Weee! You love it! I'm so flattered! **

**Ms.understood: NO ONE! NEVER! Well, everybody who is an ADMM shipper is welcome with me! Of course you can join! We're family!**

**I appreciate all of the reviews! Thanks! You make my day! **

"I'm sorry, Albus. But she's not coming back," Minerva said, looking sadly at the man in front of her. He looked at his hands.

"I see. And there's nothing I can do?"

"Yes, Albus. You have to get over her. That is the only thing you can do, it seems. I'm terribly sorry. I'll leave you now." Minerva turned and was about to walk out the door when Albus' voice stopped her.

"Suddenly she said 'now it's enough, I'm tired of being second. I've looked and searched and now I've found myself.' And with a shakingly sure voice she said 'good-bye'."

Minerva turned back to face him. He continued to speak, "If only there was an angel who could help me, now that I need a friend until I'm feeling better. And that angel might as well be you. Time heals every wound and in time I'll be okay but right now it hurts like hell. If only there was an angel who would help me. And that angel is you. Help me, Minerva. Be my angel."

Minerva stood there with tears in her eyes. "Albus…" she whispered. His eyes were pleading her to stay. "Oh, Albus." She practically ran to him and wrapped her arms around him. "I'll be here for you, Albus. I'll be your angel. Always."

0000000

Elizabeth made her way up the stairs to Hogwarts. Six months had passed after that fateful day in Albus' office. And after Minerva's visit she hadn't heard from either of them.

0000000

In Albus' livingroom sat two persons. They were playing chess. And it seemed the woman was winning… again. "Checkmate, Albus. Really! You should try some more!" she laughed. The man grinned at her.

"I'm trying, my dear. I swear on Fawkes' head!" Fawkes made a scared sound. Minerva laughed again. Albus' eyes twinkled madly as he cluckled.

"Thank you, Minerva," he said.

"For what? Beating the crap out of you in chess?" she laughed. But Albus' expression was serious.

"No. For being here for me the past half year. You kept your promise. You've been my angel. My guardian angel. Thank you, Minerva, for caring." Tears welled up in Minerva's eyes. _'Of course I care you crackpot old fool! I love you!' _

"You've helped me get over Elizabeth. You've let me cry on your shoulder and not thought less of me because of that. Not many would do that. They all seem to think that I'm indestructible but I'm not. I'm a man who's able to fall in love and get heartbroken. Thank you for seeing the man beneath the wizard. I owe you more than I can ever repay. " The tears in Minerva's eyes spilled over but she smiled through them. She couldn't help but think back to one of the times through the past three months.

FLASHBACK

Albus sat in his chair as Minerva came into his livingroom. He didn't move or acknowledge her. Minerva frowned. She stepped up to his chair. "Albus? Are you okay?"

He didn't answer. He was sleeping. Minerva smiled softly. She knew he'd had problems with falling asleep lately. She took a blanket, tartan, she noticed, and draped it over him. Then she took off his halfmoon spectacles. She sat down in a chair opposite his. She studied him closely and suddenly pulled a book out of her bag. Then she found a quill and some ink. She opened the book and studied the skretches inside before the found a blank page. She dipped her quill in the ink and began to draw the sleeping man. She was so engrossed in her drawing she didn't even notice that Albus had opened his eyes and was watching her.

Suddenly she looked up and stared straight into his twinkling blue eyes. "Albus!" she exclaimed.

"I'm sorry to startle you, my dear. But you looked so adorable as you sat there, being so concentrated." He was the only one who would ever dare to call her 'adorable'. If it had been anyone else she would have hexed them into next week. She smiled at him.

END FLASHBACK

She never showed him the drawing of him. She never showed ANYONE any of her drawings.

"Any time, Albus. Thank you for letting me see the man beneath the wizard. Thank you for letting me in, thank you for being here for me whenever I've had problems. We're even, Albus. You owe me nothing. It's what friends do." He smiled at her. She smiled at him.

"Oh will you for Merlin's sake just admit that you're in love with her?" one of the paitings muttered darkly. They had spent quite a lot of time in Albus' livingroom and the paintings had become familiar to the feelings between the two friends. Albus looked at the painting. Then he shook his head. Minerva didn't seem to have noticed. They heard someone knocking on the door to Albus' office and left the livingroom.

_To be continued… _


	4. Chapter 4

To all who reviewed 

**Hogwarts Duo: I loved that idea too! And well, you'll see why Elizabeth's there… Thanks!**

**Bigkihap: hehe… wait and see!**

**Lou. McGonagall: Don't worry… I'm hyper too often! VERY often… usually on Lemon Drops… (grin)**

**Quill of Minerva: hehe… I updated!**

**Portkeys Miss-Mione: That's okay… at least you reviewed the last one! Glad you love it! I appreciate it!**

**Always Hopeful: nope, sorry, no cliff (gets idea for sequel) no, not really… Anyway, here's your more!**

**Ms. Understood: Yep! I made you wait! Cuz I'm evil! Mwahahaha! Welcome in our cult! I LOVE ADMM TOO! Duh! Lol**

**Ginger Newts: yeah… who wants to kill the cliffhanger? (everybody raises their hand) I thought so! (smirk) **

**ADandMMforever: yeah… right… I think he gets the point, Lily… lol! Glad you loved it! Luv ya, sis!**

Elizabeth knocked on the door to Albus' office. When he called for her to enter she pushed open the door.

"Elizabeth! What are you doing here? I thought you moved to Edinburgh," Albus exclaimed upon seeing his ex-fianceé.

"Hello, Albus, Minerva," Elizabeth smiled. "Guess what, Albus!"

"What, Elizabeth?" Albus asked, curious as to what had made Elizabeth so happy.

"You remember Peter? My childhood friend?" At Albus' nod she continued, "Well, I told him that I broke off our engagement and he told me that he loves me! We're getting married!"

Albus looked at her with wide eyes. Then his face softened, "Oh my… Congratulations, Elizabeth. I'm very happy for you. I just hope you will be happy with him." _'Oh my… I really am over her. I'm actually happy for her! He better treat her well though. Or I swear I will do something very drastic.' _

Elizabeth turned her attention towards Minerva. "I knew you'd be here, Minerva. Can we talk in private somewhere?" Minerva frowned, then nodded and led Elizabeth out the door.

"What is it?" Minerva asked. Elizabeth held up Minerva's sketchbook. Minerva's eyes widened.

"I was looking for you in your chambers. I found this. Do you know how many sketches, paintings and drawings you have?" Minerva shook her head. "In this book you have fifty. And how many of them are of Albus?"

"Twenty-seven," Minerva muttered, blushing like mad. Elizabeth smirked. _'Hmm… She doesn't remember how many she has when you count the entire book but she remembers EXACTLY how many are of Albus…' _

"Minerva am I right when I say that you love him as more than your friend?"

Minerva swallowed. "I… er… I mean… oh you know… um… I… yes."

"I thought so. No wait. I didn't think so, I knew so! Especially after I saw this." She showed Minerva the drawing of Albus while he was sleeping.

"B-but are you not… I mean don't you think that…?" Minerva was not able to get the words out of her mouth.

"No, Minerva. I'm not angry at you. I made the right choice for me. Albus and I weren't meant to be. Peter and I are. And Albus and you are," Elizabeth insisted.

"Oh no… You're all wrong. There's nothing between Albus and me!"

"But you want there to be," she smiled smugly.

"That is not the point!" Minerva was getting exasperated. "Albus doesn't love me!"

"Oh but that is always the point with me, Minerva. What makes you think that Albus doesn't love you? He came to you after I broke our engagement off, didn't he?"

"Yes, but that is because I'm his FRIEND! Not because he loves me nor will ever feel anything other than friendship towards me!"

"Minerva! The look in Albus' eyes when he looks at you was directed at me once! Once upon a time, Minerva, that look was directed at me! But now it's for you and for you only! Albus Dumbledore loves you!"

"I agree with her, Professor."

"Me too!"

"Ditto…"

"Yup!"

Minerva whirled around and came face to face with Lily Evans, Remus Lupin, James Potter and Sirius Black. Her eyes widened.

"H-how much of that did you hear?"

"Oh not much, Professor. Only the part about Professor Dumbledore loving you, her breaking off their engagement" he pointed at Elizabeth, "And the look in his eyes… And him loving you… again…" Sirius said, grinning broadly.

"Oh Merlin," Minerva groaned. Then Lily spoke up,

"Professor I swear we won't ever say a word… But I think that you should worry more about how much HE heard," she pointed over Minerva's shoulder. She whipped around again and this time she came face to face with something far worse than students. Albus Dumbledore himself. He just stood there looking astonished, lips slightly apart.

"A-albus? H-how much did you h-hear?"

"The same as the students, Minerva," he found his voice. Minerva sat down at the floor and burried her head in her hands.

"Oh no. This is not happening…" she looked up. "I'm sorry, Albus. I never meant for you to find out… I'll go pack my …" He held up a hand and stopped her from saying anything else.

"I have to agree with Elizabeth too, Minerva. I hate to not support you, but I must support what I believe in. And this time Eliza is the one who's right, not you," he said with a serious expression on his face eben though his eyes were twinkling. Minerva's jaw dropped.

"Are you serious, Albus?"

"Yes, Miner…" He was interupted,

"No, Professor. He's Albus Dumbledore. I'M Sirius!"

"Oh shut up, Black!" his friends yelled.

"Okay, okay… I know when I'm unwanted."

"No you don't, Sirius. If you knew you'd have left long ago," James joked.

When they turned their attention towards the two professors they wished they hadn't. They turned their backs to them as soon as they saw them.

"I don't ever want to see that again," James whispered.

"Me either!" Sirius shuddered.

"I know what you mean," Remus said quietly.

"It's so sweet!" The boys gave Lily a weird look. "What? Did I say something?"

"Do you actually LIKE to see two teachers snogging each other senseless?"

**Should I post the final chapter? I'm not really sure… It's set in the Golden Trio's seventh year… What do you think? REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**For all who reviewed:**

**Hogwarts Duo: Okay I posted! Wouldn't want an angry mob chanting 'ADMM SHIPPERS' after me, now would I? Lol… Glad you liked!**

**Lou. McGonagall: Here it is- yay! Happy you likey!**

**Quill of Minerva: Clayre, Clayre, Clayre- Well, I was thinking about having Elizabeth there to ruin things… But I just couldn't! Hehe… I'm glad I was able to surprise you! And the sketch book thingy? Well, I just know that if anyone touches MINE there will be severe consequences! Mwahaha!**

**Aurinko: Well, I am in general very silly… Glad you liked it though-**

**Miss mcGonagle- I just HAD to put in those jokes even though I know they're totally LAME! Here's the last chappie!**

**Bigkihap: Okay, okay okay! Here it is- You LOVED it? YAY!**

**ADandMMforever: Thank you! OO EWWWW! LILY! Please don't give me the image of Madam Dennis SNOGGING someone! That is just TOO gross! Well, I posted the last chappie! I HAVE to meet Sabina! Glad you loved it! Even if you had already read it! Hehe… Lovin' being your beta too! Luv ya too!**

**Portkeys Miss-Mione: Perfect? Thanks! (blushes) that was nice of you- Here the final chapter is!**

**Always Hopeful: I laugh like that too a lot! Hehe… Glad you liked it! **

**Augusta: Yesh… But after I wrote it I had that image in my head ALL the time… I posted!**

**Goldpen: hehe…no offence taken! I'm glad I was able to make you laugh! My purpose in life! Lol!**

**Rikki8879: You likey? Yay! I posted the final chappie! (obviously) lol!**

**Kidarock: hehe… I posted! (backs away from reviewer…) I'm a bit scared now… Just kidding… Glad you liked!**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU FOR STAYING WITH ME THROUGH THE ENTIRE STORY! I LUV YA, GUYS! **

0000000

MANY years later… Golden Trio's seventh year.

0000000

"Happy anniversary, Darling," Minerva said as she woke up.

"Happy anniversary, Beautiful," Albus smiled.

"It's Saturday, my Dear. How about a stroll on the grounds or maybe Hogsmeade?"

"How about we stay in bed for a while?"

"Are you still tired, dearest?"

Minerva smirked, "I said nothing about sleeping, Albus."

"Oh… right. That sounds like a great idea then, my love."

000000

"Hogwarts is so beautiful, Albus."

"It sure is. Minerva? Do you recognize this place?" They were standing right outside the curtain of a gigantic willow's branches. Minerva smiled softly at her husband.

"Of course I do, Albus. So many years ago, hidden by those branches you proposed to me."

"Exactly." He took her hand and led her inside the curtain of branches. "Right on this spot I asked you…"

"Hermione will you marry me?"

Both teachers turned around and saw Ron Weasley on his knees, proposing to Hermione Granger, who stood smiling with tears in her eyes before she squealed "YES!" and fell into his arms. None of them noticed the teachers.

"Well, my dear, it seems as though they have just repeated history," Albus smiled. The young couple looked up at the sound of his voice.

"Professors! He proposed!" Hermione's face was tear-streaked but none of them had ever seen her happier.

"We know, Hermione, we know. This seems to be a rather ideal place to propose."

"What do you mean, Professor?" Hermione inquired, still smiling at Ron, who had put his arm around her.

"It was on this very spot Albus asked me to marry him many years ago," Minerva said and kissed Albus on the cheek. The students stood, mouths agape and stared at them.

"You-you're MARRIED?" Ron spluttered "Since when?"

"Today precisely under this willow it's 20 years since I asked her. We married the next year."

"Wazzap, Ron, Hermione! Umm… hello, Professors," Harry said, looking around. Ron had his arm around Hermione and they looked extremely happy. So did Albus and Minerva. "What did I miss?"

Hermione burst out laughing.

"Sorry, mate. It's too complicated to explain! But I just asked her to marry me. And she accepted. We're getting married!" Ron explained.

"Congrats, Ron, Hermione!" He gave them both a hug, then sent Albus and Minerva a searching look.

"Professor? Are you wearing a ring?"

"Yes, Harry, I am."

"As in a wedding ring?"

"Yes, Harry, as in a wedding ring."

"Oh… okay…" he turned towards his friends again only to turn back so fast he almost tripped over his robes. "Wait… what! As in a wedding ring? Did I hear you correctly?"

Minerva smiled and Albus cluckled. "Yes, Harry. You did hear her correctly. Minerva is my wife." Harry gaped at them.

"Bloody hell!"

"Harry! That's MY line," Ron laughed.

"Actually, Harry, some of the first persons who knew were your parents and their friends. They caught my ex-fianceé and Minerva arguing about wether or not I loved her," Albus said, smiling fondly at the memory.

"EX-FIANCEÉ?" all three students exclaimed. "This sure sounds interesting," Hermione said.

"Well, my fianceé, Elizabeth Whithey, broke off our engagement because she felt that I used too much time on Hogwarts and not enough on her. I came to Minerva for comfort and four months after I was completely over Eliza. But I kept my close contact with Minerva and one day, six months after the break-up Eliza came back. She was getting married. She and Minerva went outside to talk in private. I don't know what they talked about in the first fifteen minutes but then I went to get them. I heard Minerva instisting that I didn't love her and Eliza insisting that I did. Then, Harry, your mother, father, Sirius and Remus came and agreed with Eliza. Minerva was terrified. Then Lily said, 'I think that you should worry more about how much HE heard'. Minerva swirled around and came face to face with me. She looked even more terrified. And well… The rest I'm sure you don't want to know. Your father and his friends sure didn't," Albus finished, cluckling.

Harry, Ron and Hermione stared at them.

"So you've been married all these years?"

"Yes, Mr. Weasley. We have," Minerva relied.

"That is so sweet!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Funny, that's exactly what Lily said, Mrs. Weasley-to-be," Minerva smiled broadly when she called Hermione by Ron's last name. Hermione beamed and kissed Ron.

0000000

"It felt rather good to tell them today, Albus. I never thought it would feel that good."

"I know, my love. And I think Harry appreciated this look into his parents' lives."

She kissed him gently on the mouth. "Do you have any idea how much I love you?"

"I have a pretty good idea, yes. But why don't you tell me?"

"Take all the stars on the sky and multiply it with all the waterdrops in the oceans and then add all the flowers in the world. Then you know how much I love you."

"As long as the moon shines, Minerva. That's how long I'll love you!"

**THE END!**

**A/N: Thank you to all who reviewed this and my other stories! I luv ya guys! **

**A/N2: I know this was soooo totally SAPPY! But isn't it cute anyway? Please review! And if this chapter sucks (I'm not entirely sure...) then please tell me (be nice!) and I'll remove it again... but review!**


End file.
